Bezimienne miasto
~by sowhatismyname, 2014~ Prolog Naszym oczom ukazuje się dość duże miasto, Chrisville. Chris McLean: 'Wylosowaliśmy zawodników ze wszystkich trzech generacji... 18 z nich, wraz z dwojgiem nowych, zmierzą się w tym wspaniałym mieście - zrobionym na mą cześć - o trzy miliony baksów! Tematyka sezonu - różne prace, jak np. kucharz, yyy, ekstremalnie. Ta ta ta, czy nawiążą przyjaźnie i... Boże, co za idiota pisał mi ten tekst?! Zwalniam go! ''Ukazane miasto to nic innego, jak makieta. Kamera pokazuje zrelaksowanego gospodarza show z maseczką na twarzy. Jest wraz z Chefem Hatchetem w jakimś SPA. Jego towarzysz ma zdenerwowaną minę. 'Chef: '''Chris, możesz choć raz mnie posłuchać?! Bardzo naruszasz telewizyjny budżet! Moja pensja przyszła z półrocznym opóźnieniem! Producenci już tracą cierpliwość... '''Chris: '''Hahahahah! Teraz mój kolego, pojedźmy do miasta mego! ''Znowu się zaśmiał, a jego asystent zacisnął mocno pięści. Chrisville, godzinę później 'Chris: '''No, oto nasze miasto! Pięknie, czyż nie? '''Chef: '''Może i ładne, ale przez twoje zachcianki wybudowano je byle jak! ''Prowadzący przegląda się w szklanym budynku obok. ''Jezusie! Patrz, jak ja wyglądam! Nos mi BŁYSZCZY!!! ''Zaczyna biec dookoła, aż Chef podstawia mu nogę. Chris niechcący wstając, zatacza się w stronę szklanego budynku. Zderza się z ogromnym obiektem. 'Chris: '''Co się stałoooo? ''Gmach po chwili obraca się w pył. Oboje tam przebywający łapią się za swoje głowy. *** '''INTRO *** Zapoznanie To samo miasto, dzień później Chris stoi z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy koło przystanka autobusowego. Asystent spogląda na niego. W końcu nie wytrzymuje napięcia. Chef: 'No przestań.To było tylko logo. Pech chciał, że akurat zderzyłeś się z wieżowcem z nazwą miasta. '''Chris: '''Logo Chrisville! Teraz jest to Bezimienne Miasto! Miasto bez Nazwy!! Ci producenci... Musiałem to odreagować w kasynie. ''Chefowi niemal oczy wychodzą z orbit. Nagle dzwoni telefon. Z oddali nadjeżdża jakiś autobus. 'Chris: '''Halo? Witam państwa... Tak, wiem... Ech... ''Gestykuluje Chefowi, aby go zastąpił. On sam oddala się od przystanku. 'Chef: '''Dobra... Oto nadjeżdża osiemnastka starych uczestników programu. ''Kilka sekund po jego słowach autokar jest już w miejscu docelowym. 'Chef: '''Wysiada 'klasyczna' ekipa: Lindsay... ''Dziewczyna macha do kamery, wysiadając. Hatchet kontynuuje wymienianie zawodników: Tylera, Courtney, Trenta, Harolda oraz Evę. Każde z nich robi coć bądź mówi, wysiadając. 'Chef: '''Czas na nowszych zawodników... ''I tak pojazd opuszczają... Staci, B, Jo, Dawn oraz Brick. 'Chef: '''A teraz najnowsi. ''Rodney, Amy, Jasmine, Shawn, Leonard oraz Topher wysiadają z wehikułu. 'Chef: '''Jeśli będziecie chcieli się zwierzać, to macie do dyspozycji wszystkie publiczne kible ze znakiem 'dymka' na drzwiach. Jako jedyne nie zostały wybudowane na potrzebę programu, tylko 'używane' tylko dwadzieścia lat. '<< Przykład: A tak wygląda wyciąg z waszego monologu w konfesjonałach. >> Amy: 'Spoko... A gdzie się podziewa Chris? '''Courtney: '''Chyba go widzę... ''Przemądrzała ma rację. Poczciwy gospodarz TP wraca do przystanka. Jest bardzo przygnębiony. 'Chris: '''Ja piórkuję!! Nie prowadzę już tego show!! Zwolnili mnie! Mogę tylko być... uczestnikiem!! '<< Chris: A nawet muszę!! Inaczej pozwą mnie do sądu... Łech, jak tu śmierdzi... Dlaczego wybrałem te szalety jako pokoje zwierzeń?! >> Zawodnicy patrzą na McLeana wzrokiem pełnym złowrogością i radością zarazem. Tylko Dawn i Lindsay mu współczują. Harold: 'To kto będzie prowadził ten sezon? '''Chef: '''Przekonamy się... '''Tyler: '''Ta blondyna Blaineley? Ładna nawet była... '''Lindsay: '''Co?! Ja jestem ładna, nie ona... '''Tyler: '''Ale mała, ja tylko ciebie... '''Chef: '''CISZA!!!! 'Zapasowy' prowadzący przybędzie za jakieś trzy godziny. ''Wszyscy wzdychają. '' ''Trzy nuuuudne godziny potem. Wszystkie generacje przebywają oddzielnie, Chris siedzi samotnie. 'Jo: '''Ej Szefuńciu, zauważyłam, że u nas jest pięcioro, a u reszty po sześć. '''Chef: '''Nowa prowadząca objaśni wam dlaczego. '''Wszyscy: '''Prowadząca? ''Nadjeżdża limuzyna z drugiego końca miasta. Wysiada z niej dziewczyna w czarnych włosach związanych w kucyk. Heather. 'Wszyscy: '''Co?! '<< Heather: Te ofiary losu wylosowały siebie jako uczestników. Ja i kilka innych dostaliśmy funkcje pracowania w Totalnej Katastrofie... Sorki, Porażce. Jako że Chriska wyrzucili, jak go zastąpię. Będzie się działo! >> Heather: 'O tak! Ja tu rządzę! Wreszcie! Dobra, wytłumaczę wam, ale nie będę się powtarzać, jasne?! ''Wszyscy zamarli. ''No. To jest Miasto Bez Nazwy, będzie tu co parę dni wykonywać zadania związane z pracą. Teraz do was dołączy jedna całkiem nowa osoba, a także nowa-stara postać. ''Z limuzyny wyłonia się dość nieśmiało pewna blondynka. Głęboko oddycha, po czym zyskuje pewność siebie. Uśmiecha się asymetrycznie. '' 'Juliet: 'Juliet mi na chrzcie dali. Witajcie! ''Dziewczyna podchodzi do Chrisa, który stoi najbliżej w stosunku co do niej. 'Heather: '''Tsa... Ostatni wasz konkurencik nazywa się... Mal! ''Wszyscy są zdumieni widokiem nadchodzącego ze strony zniszczonego budynku(nazwanego 'Martwym Szklarzem' albo 'Logiem') chłopaka. Mal bez żadnych napadów nieśmiałości staje obok B. 'Topher: '''Ale on przecież został zniszczony przez Mike'a w finale Plejady! '''Shawn: '''Czy to zombiak!?! '''Heather: '''Opowiedz im, bo mi się nie chce. '''Mal: '''Otóż... '<< Mal: ...Mike został po programie wzięty na jakieś badania. Tam niechcący przywrócili mnie. Nie chcąc, żeby ten nieudacznik radził sobie ze mną, ożywili mnie. Jestem jego kopią pod względem wyglądu, ale pozostałem tym samym Malem... Tylko ta banda przygłupów nie musi o tym wiedzieć. >> Heather: 'Jesteśmy w komplecie? Chodźcie na plac główny. ''Plac główny, kwadrans później 'Heather: '''Co jakiś czas dostaniecie zadanie. Drużyna, która je przegra, pożegna koleżkę z teamu. Wygrani będą mieli dostęp do hotelu Milton położonego nieco na uboczu Miasta. A loserzy będą tutaj na eliminacji. ''Pokazuje ławki na środku placu. ''A, i nie wolno wam się oddalać zbyt daleko. Mnie byście nie obchodzili, lecz producenci rozporządzili, że osóbka, która za bardzo zniknie nam z oczu, automatycznie wylatuje z gry BEZ szans na powrót! Co do spania, to musicie sami sobie skombinować miejscówkę do kimania. Jedzenie - możecie wstąpić do Jadłodajni Chefa ''(zostaje pokazana rozlatująca się stołówka) ''lub samemu zdobyć żarcie, co raczej niemożliwe w takim miejscu. Pytania? '''Leonard: '''Jakie są drużyny? '''Heather: '''Idioto, miałam to zaraz powiedzieć!! '<< Leo: Ale ta laska się rządzi! Ale dalej ją wolę od tej namolnej Sugar! Tu przynajmniej mnie nie najdzie. Rzuciłem na tę lokalizację zaklęcie! >> Heather: 'Pierwsza drużyna to Pracoholicy! W składzie wejdą osoby, które wyczytam i staną po mojej lewej! ''Wyjmuje jakąś kartkę. ''Lindsay, Harold, Trent, Chris, Staci, Dawn, Jasmine, Rodney, Juliet, Leonard. A Karierowcze to: Courtney, Eva, Tyler, Jo, Brick, B, Amy, Shawn, Topher i Mal. '''Harold: '''Wprawdzie Pracoholicy i Karierowicze to to samo... '''Heather: '''Nikogo to nie obchodzi, kujonie. '<< Harold: Jeny! Czuję, że to będzie ostra jazda! >> Topher: 'Seksowna prowadząca ma rację, głupolu. Nie przynudzaj! '<< Topher: Z nią może pójść jeszcze łatwiej niż z Chrisem! Będę gwiazdą telewizji, cool! >> Heather: '''Yyy, zmywam się stąd. Zapoznajcie się, jutro zadanie. Nara kre... kreatywni komplemenciarze! ''Po zapoznaniu'' Wieczorem Chris siedzi na ławce w pobliskim parku, wcale nie mrugając. Widzi go Chef ze swojej jadłodajni. '''<< Chef: Trochę żal mi go... Ale wiecie... Role się odwróciły... Nie mogę się doczekać jutra, hehehe. >> << Chris: Tyle edycji przeprowadziłem! I teraz nagle sayonara! Jej, muszę wziąć się w garść. Jedyny ratunek to sojusz z co najmniej dwoma osobami. >> Tymczasem na placu głównym spaceruje Jasmine. Jasmine: 'Wolę dzicz od miasta. Szkoda, że Pahkitew się popsuło czy coś... '''Shawn: '''Ja też preferuję pustkowia. Tu jest na pewno multum zombie! Ale sobie jakoś poradzimy, Jasminko. '''Jasmine: '''Ech, Shawnie... ''Przytulają się na ławce. 'Shawn: '''Razem damy im radę... Tylko proszę, nie zmieniaj się w zombie. ''Dziewczyna milczy i spogląda na niego z wkrurzoną miną. ''No co? '<< Jasmine: Kocham go, naprawdę. Tylko że ta jego obsesja coraz bardziej działa mi na nerwy... >> Rodney w tym czasie pałaszuje jakąś papkę u Chefa. Rodney: 'Rety, ale... ym... dobre? ''Do stołówki wkracza naburmuszona Amy. '''<< Amy: Mama wyrzuciła mnie z domu! Dobrze, że ta idiotka Samey nie dostała się do programu... Inaczej już by nie żyła... >> Rodney: 'Hej Amy! '''Amy: '''Farmerze, sojusz! Ty i ja! Podobałam ci się, co nie? Musimy go stworzyć... '<< Amy: Nie mam talentu do zakładania sojuszów!! >> Rodney: 'No nie wiem... Samey była tą dobrą... Chyba ją koch... '''Amy: '''Nie-nie-nie-nie-nie! Ja jestem lepsza! Sztama? '''Rodney: '''Niech ci będzie... ''Podają sobę nawzajem rękę. Staci siedzi na schodach ratusza. Naprzeciw niej B, który umiera z nudów. 'Staci: '''Wiem, moja rodzina jest cudowna... Praprapraprapraprapraprapraprababka wynalazła takie coś jak... miłość... ''Czerwieni się. B ciężko przełyka ślinę. 'Staci: '''Zauważyłam cię już na początku, ale nie dałeś się poznać. No to co, daj mi buzi. ''Pulchna kłamczucha przybliża się do niego, jednak czarnoskóry niemowa ucieka. '''<< B: ''trzęsię się na myśl o Staci ''>> Courtney, Eva i Jo siedzą na budynku nieopodal placu głównego. Milczą. Do pewnego momentu... Eva: 'Ale tu nudno... A wiecie, co robię, kiedy mi nudno... '''Jo: '''Lejesz kogoś po ryju? '''Eva: '''Dokładnie! '<< Eva: Z Jo mam nadzieję się dogadać. Wydaje się być podobna do mnie. Nie to co ta chuderlaczka Courtney czy jakoś tak. >> Courtney: 'Znalazły się dwie siłaczki...Pewnie obie wygracie ten program, a wszystkich konkurentów wybijecie... '''Jo: '''Może, panienko Wiecznie Obrażona. '''Courtney: '''Co? Ja nie jestem wiecznie obrażona. Idę od was babochłopy. ''Eva już ma za nią podążać, ale nadchodzący Brick ją powstrzymuje. 'Brick: '''Nie rób jej nic! Tylko to cherlaczka zwykła! '''Jo: '''Nieźle składasz zdania! '''Eva: '''Niech będzie, idę poćwiczyć. Wy też powinniście, żeby utrzymać formę. '''Brick: '''Co racja to racja! Dołączę się do ciebie, Eva! ''Harold znalazł wspólny język z Leonardem. 'Harold: '''Wiedziałem więcej od wykładowcy, dlatego mnie stamtąd wyrzucili. '''Leonard: '''Mnie nie przyjęto na Hagwart, ponieważ miałem zbyt dużo mocy! '''Harold: '''Serio? Wtedy by cię czym prędzej przyjęli... '''Leonard: '''Ale... Bali się mnie, wiesz... Hehe. '<< Harold: Wiem, że Leonard zmyśla, ale jako jedyny z drużyny jest wporzo. Z obozu filozoficznego, na który uczęszczałem, wiem, że jedynie jemu mogę zaufać w kwestii bycia przyjacielem. >> << Leonard: Lubię Harolda. Wierzy mi! >> Tymczasem Tyler całuje się z Lindsay przed drzwiami jakiegoś pustego hotelu, tuż koło parku. Od kwadransu czeka nad nimi Chris, aż skończą. McLean czuje dotychczas nieznane mu uczucie. Wreszcie przerywa parce. Chris: 'Ej! Gołąbeczki! Co powiecie na sojusz? '''Tyler: '''Yyy, ale my już mamy. Z Juliet. '''Chris: '''Jakim cudem? '''Juliet: '''Jest moim kuzynem, znamy się, toteż mam z nim sojusz. ''Dziewczyna wcześniej już podsłuchiwała konwersację Tylera z Chrisem, zza krzaków. '''<< Juliet: Pierwszy raz w pokoju zwierzeń! Fajnie! Czadersko... Ludziska, Juliet Steed wkracza do akcji! >> Chris: 'Mogę dołączyć? '''Juliet: '''Na tę chwilę raczej nie. Za dużo nas. Jesteśmy w drużynie, wystarczy. '''Lindsay: '''Ech, weźmy go... '<< Chris: Miałem już tego po kokardę... Sam kontra 19 wrogom! Lindsay to moje światełko w tym ohydnym tunelu!! >> Juliet: 'Nie teraz. Narazka. ''Courtney mija Tophera, który ogląda się w 'lustrze'. Śmieje się. 'Courtney: '''Ale z ciebie laluś! Tyle stoi przed szybą. '''Topher: '''Zazdrościsz mi urody? '''Courtney: '''Dobry żart. Poza tym prawnikowi nie potrzeba takiej lalusiowatości. '''Topher: '''Jeśli chcesz, możesz się grzać w blasku mej sławy. ''Dziewczyna ponownie wybucha śmiechem, po czym idzie sobie dalej. '''<< Topher: To będzie konkurencja. Niezbyt ładna, ale zawsze jakaś. I tak nie dam sobą pomiatać. Jestem odporny na lasencje. To one nie mogą oprzeć się mnie! >> W międzyczasie Dawn medytowuje w głębi parku. Akurat Trent tam się szwęda. Dawn: 'Zwierzęta... Czuję energię ludzką... '''Trent: '''Masz rację. Witaj. ''Chłopak odważa się zając miejsce obok niej, na trawie. Zaczyna padać mały deszcz. 'Dawn: '''Uwielbiam uczucie, gdy opływa mnie deszczówka. Czuję wtedy harmonię z przyrodą. '''Trent: '''Naprawdę? '''Dawn: '''Owszem. Jak z tobą, teraz. ''Choć ledwo się mogą widzieć, spostrzegają swoje oczy i wtopiają w nie własny wzrok. Oboje uśmiechają się lekko. 'Trent: '''Fajnie, że się poznaliśmy. Dawn, prawda? '''Dawn: '''Tak. Trent - gitarzysta lubiący nietypowe dziewczyny. '<< Trent: Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć. Po prostu od pierwszej sekundy przebywania z nią... >> << Dawn: ... czułam się fantastycznie. Trent to miły chłopak. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z nim. >> Ta dwójka nie jest jednak sama. Jednak Dawn jest tak skupiona na rozmowie z Trentem, że nie zwraca uwagi na złą energii przy nich. To Mal. Podsłuchuje ich. Mal: 'Kroi się kolejna parka... '<< Mal: Wiem już o kilku związkach. W takim czasie się zeszli. Ciekawe, nie powiem. Trzeba będzie pomieszać... Ale teraz mam pełną kontrolę... Uda mi się. >> Kiedy nikczemnik opuszcza park, zauważa go Juliet. Juliet: 'Co tu robisz? '''Mal: '''Nic takiego. '''Juliet: '''Okej... Hmm... Wiesz, że byłeś moim ulubionym bohaterem... ''Dziewczyna zawstydza się i lustruje swoje buty, ale po chwili otrzeźwia się. ''Byłeś. Teraz jesteś moim konkurentem. Elo. ''Juliet odwraca się na pięcie, aby dołączyć do Tylera i Lindsay kilke metrów dalej. '''Mal: '''Dziwne... ''Podsumowanie, w hotelu SPA z początku epizodu'' '''Heather: '''Szybko zawiązały się tam różne relacje... Jutro pierwsze zadanie, a ich stosunki na pewno się diametralnie zmienią... Co będą musieli zrobić? Kto okaże się najlepszym antagonistą poza mną? Już wkrótce nowy odcinek Kariery... Totalnej... Porażki! Ech, cudnie jest tyle mieć... Barman, podwójny z oliwką! '''KONIEC swimn ' '[link do strony o fikcji] Ankiety Heather jako prowadząca show jest... od Chrisa lepsza gorsza taka sobie/mniej więcej taka sama Która relacja najbardziej Ci się spodobała i byś jej najbardziej kibicował(a)? Jasmine i Shawna Dawn i Trenta Jo/Evy i Bricka Lindsay i Tylera/Chrisa Staci i B Amy i Rodneya Courtney i Tophera Kategoria:Odcinki Karier Totalnej Porażki